indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gang of Four
Gang of Four is een Britse postpunkband, afkomstig uit Leeds. Commercieel was de Gang of Four nooit een groot succes, maar de band had wel een sterke invloed op andere groepen, zoals de Red Hot Chili Peppers en tevens de recente golf postpunkbands The Rapture, Liars, Bloc Party, Franz Ferdinand. Geschiedenis De band werd opgericht in 1977, toen Andy Gill en Jon King, de kernleden van de groep, gingen studeren aan de Universiteit van Leeds, waar ze drummer Hugo Burnham leerden kennen en basgitarist Dave Allen via een advertentie bij de band kwam. Hun eerste lp, Entertainment!, kwam uit in 1979. De eerste single hiervan, At Home He is a Tourist zou de eerste en enige keer worden dat de Gang of Four in de Britse Top Veertig zou komen. Tot 1984 volgden nog drie elpees en twee EP's voordat de band uit elkaar ging. Dave Allen en Hugo Burnham hadden ieder al eerder de band verlaten. In 1990 besloten Jon King en Andy Gill zich weer parttime bezig te houden met Gang of Four, waarbij ze samenwerkten met een opeenvolging van sessiemuzikanten. In deze periode maakten ze sterk gebruik van elektronica in plaats van het punkgeluid van de originele Gang of Four. King en Gill maakten daarnaast ook veel filmmuziek. Met de opkomst van bands als The Rapture, Liars, Franz Ferdinand en Radio 4 in 2003 en 2004, die sterk beïnvloed waren door het geluid van postpunkbands als de Gang of Four, kwam deze ook weer meer in de belangstelling te staan, wat in november 2004 leidde tot de heroprichting van de groep in de originele samenstelling van Burnham/Allen/Gill/King. Stijl en invloed Muzikaal gezien wordt het geluid van de Gang of Four bepaald door een kaal, agressief punkgeluid, met sterke funk- en dub reggae-invloeden. Vaak maakt hun muziek ook gebruik van weloverwogen wanklanken, wat het een rauwe en oncomfortabele sfeer geeft. Deze stijl van spelen was van invloed op tijdgenoten zoals het Amerikaanse Mission of Burma. Daarnaast had de band invloed op diverse funkrockbands die in de jaren 80 en 90 op de voorgrond traden, waarvan de bekendste de Red Hot Chili Peppers was. Minder invloedrijk was hun politieke houding, die sterk marxistisch van aard was. Deze houding kwam sterk tot uiting in de songteksten, vaak politiek en maatschappij-kritisch van aard. Daarnaast sprak zowel uit de teksten als de muziek zelf een zekere vervreemding met de hedendaagse consumptiemaatschappij. De naam "Gang of Four" is een ironische verwijzing naar de marxistische houding van de band, met de verwijzing naar de Chinese Bende van Vier. Dit waren vier invloedrijke Chinese leiders, sterk betrokken bij de Culturele Revolutie, die na de dood van Mao Zedong in ongenade waren gevallen. Sommige van de eerste elpeehoezen van de band waren ontworpen in een Chinese, Sovjet-realistische stijl om deze link nog explicieter weer te geven. Bandleden * Hugo Burnham (drums/zang) (eerste drie albums) * Dave Allen (basgitaar) (eerste twee albums) * Sara Lee (basgitaar) (vervanging voor Dave Allen) * Andy Gill (gitaar/zang) * Jon King (zang/melodica) Discografie * Entertainment! (1979) * Yellow EP (1980) * Solid Gold (1981) * Another Day/Another Dollar EP (1982) * Songs of the Free (1982) * Hard (1983) * At the Palace (1984) * Mall (1991) * Shrinkwrapped (1995) * Second Life (2008) Categorie:Britse rockband Categorie:Newwaveband Categorie:Indie